Numb
by Mylanessa
Summary: Yaoi, PWP, GrimmIchi, UA..."Grimmjow sorria. Um sorriso vulgar, escancarado, de dentes bem a mostra. Ichigo ouvia o riso flutuando, injetado naquele rosto perverso. Ele era louco, um maníaco, demente. Era isso, havia caído nas garras de um psicopata."
1. Blacken the sun

**:::Disclaimer e avisos:::**

Os personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo (c).  
"Numb" em inglês, significa: entorpecido; dormente; paralisado; adormecido; estarrecido.

**Gêneros:** Darkfic, Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
**Avisos:** Drogas, Estupro, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria.

**IMPORTANTE**:

Esta fanfic tem conteúdo ADULTO, e situações que provavelmente pode ofender alguns. Se **não **gosta, **não **prossiga.

Eu não sou a favor de estupro, violência, drogas, e etc. E nem faço apologia à essas coisas.  
As circunstâncias descritas nesta fanfic, tem apenas o mero significado ilustrativo.

Enfim. Essa história é bem sem noção xD  
Fazer o quê, eu queria ver o Ichigo sofrer, rs.  
Eu iria postar em um capítulo, mas ficou grande demais, e decidi dividir em duas partes.

Pessoinhas, que fique **claro**:  
O Ichigo está sob efeito de drogas pesadas, totalmente _**fora**_ do seu juízo normal, ok?  
(E sim, pesquisei bastante sobre os efeitos das drogas em questão, desde como ela age no corpo de início, até o final. Embora não tenha especificado quais as drogas utilizadas.)

No mais, não se assustem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

...

* * *

Ichigo moveu-se melindroso, sentindo cada célula do seu corpo latejar, lutando contra a dor e o cansaço. Mexeu os lábios umedecendo a pele seca com a língua, e provou o gosto metálico penetrando pelos cantos da boca, a visão muito nublada.

Ele ofegou, respirou fundo. As estrias dos pulmões pareceram se romper, aceitando o oxigênio saturado de odores acres e ferrosos.

Tentou esticar os braços e pernas, certificando-se de que não haviam lhe quebrado nenhum osso. Arriscou-se a virar para o lado, mas descobriu que uma fraqueza anormal se apoderava do seu corpo. O esforço trouxe uma pontada de dor vítrea, rasgando profundamente a base do tórax espalhando-se na linha das costelas, e um gemido involuntário escapou por entre os lábios apertados, denunciando-o.

– Olha só, o moranguinho acabou de acordar! – A voz afetada disse com escárnio, mas o Kurosaki ouviu apenas um ruído disforme, notando o borrão de uma cabeça rosada aproximar do seu rosto.

O dono da voz agachou ao lado do corpo encolhido no canto do recinto. Os dedos compridos e finos se agarraram aos fios alaranjados, forçando a cabeça para trás. A pele esmaecida do pescoço foi exposta sob a má iluminação da lâmpada amarelada, pendendo do teto através de um fio frouxo sobre a mesa de madeira no centro do cômodo. Os olhos do menor lacrimejaram contra a luz, usando de todo esforço que ainda tinha para tentar fazer um reconhecimento do lugar.

– Szayel, larga o moleque. – O homem de dois metros chutou o outro no meio da coluna, obrigando-o a soltar o garoto contra o chão. – Mexe essa bunda magrela daí, e vai chamar o Grimmjow, antes que ele chegue puto e arrebente seu rabo. Você sabe que ele não gosta que mexam no que é dele.

Szayel se levantou, mais preocupado em limpar a marca suja dos sapatos do Zaraki nas suas costas, do que com a dor cruciante do coice. Custava caro manter aquelas roupas, e ele prezava bastante por mantê-las impecáveis. Enfim. Ele saiu do ambiente resmungando o quanto era superior aos modos rústicos do companheiro.

Kenpachi abriu a primeira gaveta de uma cômoda, e retirou um frasco junto de uma cartela de comprimidos lá de dentro. Havia uma colher ali em cima, então usou-a para amassar a droga sólida, e depois ajudar a arrastar o pó da superfície suja, para dentro do copo com um líquido castanho em mãos. Em seguida destampou o frasco marrom, fazendo a dosagem com a tampa, e misturando tudo com o cabo da colher, largando-o de qualquer jeito em cima do móvel.

Caminhou afundando os pés no chão de cimento queimado, e dobrou os joelhos na frente do bolo de gente que era o rapaz desnorteado, esparramado ali. Ichigo semicerrou os olhos para tentar compreender o rosto do homem gigantesco, e notou que ele usava um tapa-olho no lado direito da face, e uma cicatriz cortando-lhe o comprimento do outro lado. Ficou preso a esses detalhes em meio aos traços primitivos do desconhecido, enquanto sentia as mãos ásperas passando em volta do seu pescoço, envolvendo-o com algo macio e apertado, notando um peso pendendo dali. Ouviu o som de metais se chocando muito próximo dos seus ouvidos. Aquilo feriu sua audição, num aspecto quase sobrenatural.

Depois, sem muito esforço, Zaraki apertou as bochechas do cativo fazendo a boca dele se abrir o suficiente para derramar o líquido do copo ali dentro. Feito isso, forçou a palma contra o maxilar do Kurosaki, a outra mão vetando os lábios impedindo o moleque de cuspir a droga toda para fora.

– Muito bom. – Ele deu uns tapinhas no rosto dele, depois de ter certeza que havia engolido tudo. – Se soubesse o tanto que isso vai facilitar a sua vida, não faria essa cara de bicha para mim.

Ichigo ouviu a voz escarpada desvanecendo, sentindo o corpo mais pesado, os músculos como engrenagens emperradas. A mente entrou em estado de letargia, como se o convidasse para um descanso, o relaxamento era incrível. Estava tão cansado... Talvez fosse um pesadelo, e agora estavas prestes a despertar.

—X—

Uma pancada seca na porta fez o coração do garoto disparar.

Acordou se sentindo menos pesado, mas a indisposição ainda estava ali, só que dessa vez mais vertiginosa. Tentou se colocar sobre as pernas, mas estas recusaram em obedecê-lo. Havia algo irritante sacolejando em seu pescoço. Limitou-se a sentar, recostado contra a parede fria, a luz amarelada ofuscando-lhe a visão entorpecida. Olhou para os lados, estudou o ambiente.

Onde raios ele estava, mesmo?

Jogos de sombras trepidavam, projetadas pela mesa e um armário oxidado de canto. Aquelas manchas negras dançando fantasmagóricas sobre seu rosto, o deixaram temporariamente zonzo. Foi quando ouviu um raspar de sapatos no chão, como uma lixa crespa dentro da sua cabeça. Ele tentou tapar os ouvidos, girando o rosto naquela direção.

– Quem... Quem é você?

O desconhecido tomou o assento da poltrona vazia no canto da parede, ao lado da porta por onde entrara. Dobrou uma perna sobre o joelho, acendeu um cigarro e largou o isqueiro em cima da cômoda velha ao lado. O objeto atingiu a ponta da colher jogada ali um tempo atrás, fazendo o talher despencar contra o chão. Ichigo estreitou os olhos para definir melhor aquela silhueta, e pôde reconhecer a fumaça sendo assoprada acima da cabeça azul do sujeito sentado.

– É sempre a mesma merda. "Quem é você?", ou: "O que estou fazendo aqui?" "Não encoste em mim!". Vocês parecem aqueles brinquedos estragados, repetindo toda vez a mesma coisa.

– Me deixa sair desse lugar. – Ichigo se agarrou ao pé da mesa, fazendo força para se colocar sobre os joelhos dobrados. Em seguida o estômago revirou, a ânsia de vômito subindo vigorosa pelo esôfago. Pendeu o corpo, deixando-se sustentar sobre as mãos, esperando o incômodo passar, até que foi ficando mais fraco, parando na faringe. Ele tossiu segurando a garganta, mas, decididamente, havia algo tremendamente _irritante_ ali. Ichigo passou a mão pela extensão de uma corrente pendurada no pescoço. – Que merda é essa? O que vão fazer comigo?

– Ei, me dá isso aqui. – Grimmjow disse com naturalidade, fazendo sinal com a mão, indicando a corrente. – Tá surdo, moleque? Disse para me dar essa porcaria. – Contrariado, esticou a mão para frente, a fim de alcançar a ponta da corrente.

Ichigo foi mais rápido e puxou o resto do comprimento para junto de si, formando um bolo metálico entre os joelhos dobrados. Tentou encontrar o fecho a fim de arrancá-la do pescoço, mas era duro demais em vista da pouca coordenação que tinha em mãos para pressionar o polegar e se livrar daquela merda. Veja só, que triste azar.

– Tsc. Que saco. – Impaciente, o homem observava a movimentação desnecessária do menor. Atirou o que sobrou do cigarro no chão mesmo, e apagou o fiapo de brasa com a ponta dos sapatos.

Foi caminhando na direção do ruivo, e este ergueu os olhos confusos para cima. De repente não entendeu o que aconteceu, quando o estranho aos seus olhos curvou-se lhe segurando o queixo. – Eu não te disse para me dar isso aqui? – Juntou um pedaço da corrente ameaçando surrá-lo com ela no rosto, mas desferiu o golpe sobre a madeira da mesa num estrondo que só serviu para fazer o coitado do garoto se encolher num canto do cômodo, todo assombrado.

O ruído ficou ecoando na cabeça dele, como pancadas diretas no crânio. Não tinha noção do que era a substância que engolira quando o estranho forçou aquele líquido suspeito para dentro dele, mas provavelmente o estupor que o invadia tinha muito a ver com aquilo. Definitivamente.

Grimmjow sabia das reações pelas quais o corpo do Kurosaki estava passando, e causou aquele estalido dispensável de propósito. Agora se regozijava, gargalhando indecentemente, voltando ao assento anterior, segurando o término da corrente entre os dedos. Não teve muita calma de ficar esperando Ichigo voltar a si, então puxou logo a guia, incitando o garoto a engatinhar na sua direção.

O mais novo pendeu o tronco para frente, lutando contra aquela força abissal o arrastando. Ele pretendia resistir. Iria aguentar, evitando que a situação descontrolasse. Entretanto, a intensidade dos puxões aumentava. Sentiu por instantes uma infelicidade ansiosa brotando em seu coração, e teve de refrear o impulso precipitado de querer desistir e se entregar.

– Sabe de uma coisa? – O estranho se levantou. – Odeio essas bichas medrosas que nem você. Não tenho paciência de ficar passando a mão em cabeça de gente da sua laia, não.

Grimmjow cruzou os braços pensando se esperava a pasmaceira do outro se abrandar, ou se forçava isso a acontecer de outra maneira. As possibilidades e a criatividade eram tantas, que ele até sorriu para si mesmo.

Coçou o queixo com o polegar, quando viu o objeto de tiras de couro pendurado num prego enferrujado, em cima da cômoda. O cenho crispou-se como se contestasse consigo mesmo. Não gostava de manusear aquilo, mas, certamente serviria para colocar aquele moleque mais esperto.

– Você tá com sorte, seu infeliz. – Apanhou o chicote de nove tiras, passando os dedos entre as cordas de couro enroladas, esticando-as pelo nó firme das pontas. – Eu não sou fã dessas viadagens, saca? Quem gosta dessas merdas é o Szayel. Mas, vou abrir uma exceção contigo.

Grimmjow bateu com o objeto no encosto da poltrona e andou para perto de sua vítima, insinuando com as tiras no ar. Ichigo começou a engatinhar, arrastando a corrente pela sala, com todas as forças que lhe restavam, tentando alcançar a porta. Se alcançasse a porta antes de ser pego, conseguiria escapar. Sim, excelente linha de pensamento. Enquanto isso, Grimmjow batia com os pés no chão atormentando o juízo do rapaz em seu estado de completa ausência de senso e direções, quando em fato, nem sequer movia-se do lugar para alcançá-lo. O menor em sua aflição escondeu-se improdutivamente debaixo da mesa, segurando os joelhos unidos, com a cabeça tremendo entre eles.

O móvel então foi chutado, e despencou num estrondo ensurdecedor para o lado. Grimmjow batia com as mãos no joelho no outro canto, gargalhando feito um lunático ao passo que agitava aquele chicote estúpido no rumo da presa.

Muito tonto, e completamente desequilibrado, Ichigo apoiou-se com as mãos na parede para manter-se de pé, aflito com a ameaça da criatura selvagem atrás dele. Grimmjow nem sequer se esforçou para segui-lo. Se aproximou a passos lentos, sacolejando despreocupado o chicote na mão, e deteve os passos numa certa distância. Achou divertido o empenho do rapaz em sacudir morbidamente a tranca da porta, esmurrando-a entre pedidos de socorro. Ficou observando.

Grimmjow agitou as tiras de couro no ar, procurando a melhor postura para mirar. Então, após balançar a haste do artefato para gerar impulso, largou a chibata com tudo nas costas do morango.

Ouviu-se um grito rouco escapar arranhando a garganta, o qual Ichigo abafou contra o antebraço escorado como apoio sobre a porta. O corpo permaneceu ali imóvel, colado contra a superfície em estado de paralisia. A dor excruciante alastrava, pulsando ao longo dos músculos, e lágrimas brotaram involuntárias, escorrendo em filetes sobre a pele quente das maçãs.

– O que te faz tão importante, a ponto de pensar que alguém nesse lugar viria até aqui, só para te socorrer? – O peso do corpo de Grimmjow segurou Ichigo contra a porta, cochichando aquelas palavras em tom de deboche no pé do ouvido dele. As costas ardiam, e o maior friccionava sua força contra a região, prolongando ainda mais as brasas lancinantes, impedindo-as de se esvaírem, para dar espaço à sensação de alívio.

Ichigo afrouxou os braços, escorregando o corpo entre a porta e o homem que finalmente se afastava, e caiu de joelhos bem ali. Acumulou forças para se arrastar, e agarrou-se àquela poltrona como se o móvel pudesse lhe salvar a vida. Arfando com dificuldade, afundou o rosto no assento rasgado de couro, o resto do corpo tremendo, os ombros encolhidos, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos uma em cima da outra; pressentia a iminência desesperadora do próximo golpe ao seu encalço, e não podia fugir. Simplesmente não existia aquela possibilidade dentro daquela sala pavorosa.

Mas o próximo golpe não veio.

Grimmjow atirou o chicote para longe. Arrancou a gravata e retirou o paletó do terno, afrouxando alguns botões na gola da camisa branca. Tinha enjoado daquela brincadeira sem graça. Por isso era coisa de bicha, reafirmou o conceito no pensamento.

– Você é um tédio, moleque. – Suspirou pesadamente, como se entediado. – O merda do Kenpachi deve ter exagerado na dose outra vez. – Afrouxou também os botões do pulso, foi andando na direção da sua presa, puxando as mangas da roupa para cima, até os cotovelos.

Mãos muito grandes e quentes tocaram o ombro do rapaz, forçando-o a virar-se de frente para o maior. Ficou sentado, as costas escoradas contra a poltrona e a cabeça muito pesada pendendo para o lado, tombando em cima do ombro esquerdo. Grimmjow passou o indicador naquele rosto apavorado e cansado, seguindo curva do maxilar do morango até a boca. Parou com o indicador apoiando o queixo, e o polegar forçando o lábio inferior dele para baixo.

Grimmjow invadiu a boca do Kurosaki num beijo agressivo, serpenteando a língua na cavidade morna, procurando pela outra que fugia dele. Avançou com a mão entre as pernas do menor, abrindo espaço para tocar seu sexo por cima da calça. Ichigo sofreu um sobressalto, moveu as mãos desferindo tapas aleatórios nos ombros do homem, na esperança de repelir aquele pervertido. Porém, a mera força de Grimmjow sobre ele, parecia suficientemente capaz de contê-lo. Era uma pena.

O dono dos cabelos azuis espalhou os dedos, comprimindo a região com maior intensidade, e foi quando Ichigo esmagou a língua invasora entre os dentes, sentindo o gosto do sangue alheio tomar conta de sua boca.

Grimmjow afastou-se bruscamente com uma das mãos na boca, os olhos azuis cintilando de fúria fitando o outro aterrorizado a sua frente. Então, prontamente ergueu o braço no ar, descendo todo o peso do punho fechado contra rosto do Kurosaki, descontando o atrevimento daquele infeliz.

O corpo abatido não conseguiu se mover. Já Grimmjow, agora muito satisfeito por repreender a ousadia do rapaz, cuspiu uma mistura de sangue e saliva no chão, pensando o quanto seria bom se tivesse alguma bebida gelada a seu alcance, para se livrar daquele gosto irritante na boca. Pensou em gritar alguém, ou sair para tomar qualquer coisa, mas não gostava muito de ter que interromper sua diversão. Ainda mais por bobagens...

– Você se acha muito esperto, né, Kurosaki? – Ele riu, enquanto suspendia o corpo do garoto por debaixo dos braços sem dificuldade, acomodando-o meio desconjuntado em cima da poltrona. – Acha que vai me intimidar se tentar reagir, ainda mais nesse seu estado medíocre...

Ichigo rolou com a cabeça de um lado para o outro no estofado de couro. Um dos lados ele não conseguia sentir direito, pois este encontrava-se dormente. O móvel então estalou, devido ao peso do maior que subia em cima dele. Ajoelhou-se diante do ruivo, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Afrouxou a fivela do cinto, baixando as calças juntamente com a boxer. Mexeu-se para ajeitar melhor as pernas, e as peças de roupa escorregaram até metade das coxas.

– Vou te dizer uma coisa. – Grimmjow voltou a dizer. – Na verdade, é um conselho. – Ichigo ficou enojado, o rosto bem na altura do baixo ventre do homem, vendo-o segurar o membro excitado na sua direção, despretensiosamente. – Se tentar outra gracinha, eu vou te amarrar nessa poltrona, enfiar um alicate nessa sua boca, arrancar todos seus dentes, e depois te fazer engolir um por um, tá me entendendo?

Não houve resposta audível, mas Ichigo assentou as pestanas**, **ebaixou um tantinho a cabeça, demonstrando resignação. Sabia que não havia mentira naquele tom ameaçador. Apesar de que seu estado não era dos melhores para discernir a natureza de qualquer coisa. No entanto, estava apavorado, seu corpo todo doía culpa daquele sádico perturbado, e isso bastava para convencê-lo de que o indivíduo não dissera aquilo apenas no intuito de causar intimidação verbal. A ameaça era um ultimato, e seus instintos comprovavam isso.

Ichigo fechou os olhos, notando a excitação do mais velho muito próxima dos seus lábios, recusando-se a olhar aquela cena desagradável por mais tempo. Quando o esperado aconteceu, ele sentiu um frio adentrando seu corpo, causando um atrito agonizante com a pele quente, resultado do efeito das drogas. Grimmjow adiantou-se para dentro dos lábios dele, forçando a entrada, puxando o ar entredentes ao passo que a carne macia e úmida o recebia dentro da cavidade morna. Ele gemeu roucamente.

Impulsionou os quadris, entrando e saindo de dentro da boca do outro; então parava de vez em quando para esfregar a glande nos lábios dele, fazendo movimentos circulares em volta da região, traçando seu formato. Só que... Desse jeito era chato, Ichigo parecia uma múmia. Dava impressão de que estava fazendo sexo oral com um cadáver.

– Ei, olha para mim. – O maior deu uns tapinhas nada gentis no rosto do ruivo. – Abre a porra do olho e faz alguma coisa. – Ichigo cerrou as pálpebras, mas não ergueu o olhar. – Ficou tímido? Vai fingir que não sabe dar conta do recado, Kurosaki? – Ele puxou a corrente da coleira para cima, forçando o rosto dele a encará-lo. – Pensa que eu não sei? Você é uma bichinha, pior que essas vadias de beira de estrada!

Ichigo não fazia idéia do que o maldito falava. Tinham pegado a pessoa errada. Nada condizia com ele; nada do que aquele homem dizia fazia algum sentido. Era apenas um estudante do último ano de colegial, que poderia contar os amigos nos dedos de uma mão. Tudo bem que se metia em muita encrenca, brigas de rua, e etc.; mas nada a ponto de fazer por merecer um perfil cujas infrações se enquadrassem no que saia da boca daquele maluco.

Sentiu a mão enorme puxar a sua, moldando seus dedos em volta do falo.

– Faz bem gostoso, porque senão pode começar a pensar no que vai querer para o jantar, já que vai ter que tomar de canudinho. – Grimmjow deitou a cabeça para trás emitindo uma risada desumana, achando graça do jogo grotesco de palavras.

Em condições normais, Ichigo teria esbofeteado a cara do sujeito naquele instante. Não, teria feito isso muito antes. Poderia não ser pretensioso o bastante para se intitular um valentão ou coisa parecida, mas também não era nenhum fracote. Nunca fora. Só que, havia engolindo boas doses de uma droga misteriosa, e agora sua coragem resumia-se a um fiapo desprezível contraposta à selvageria de Grimmjow.

"Repulsivo", "Desalmado", "Asqueroso", "Deplorável". – Ichigo ia enumerando os adjetivos sem verbalizá-los, enquanto o repreendia na imaginação, como se isso pudesse aliviar o pesar daquele tormento perante sua impotência.

Subjugado, vencido e dominado, primeiro Ichigo abriu a boca, pressionando a saliência pulsante com os dedos. Depois colocou a língua para fora, hesitando em encostá-la ali, porque certamente tinha nojo. Não do ato em si, mas pela humilhação, por ter que se sujeitar àquilo como seu único meio de defesa. Ele piscou, os olhos ardendo da exaustão que tomava conta do seu corpo. Ichigo, puxou a pele para trás expondo a glande, colocando a ponta da língua ali, girando-a em torno do topo. Grimmjow arfou, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos alaranjados, fazendo um carinho grosseiro no rapaz.

A situação piorou quando ele começou a narrar o que queria, deleitando-se com a pressão psicológica que exercia sobre o menor. Ichigo o abocanhou com repulsa, movendo a cabeça para trás, excitando o membro tal como lhe ia sendo ordenado. Grimmjow pegou uma das mãos dele, e a posicionou sobre o ílio do quadril, instigando-o a se escorar ali. O Kurosaki esparramou os dedos na pele firme, sentindo os músculos rígidos, enquanto o tomava pela boca, a ereção pulsando no vão quente, pressionando a garganta, ameaçando explodir. Quando sentiu a proximidade do orgasmo, Grimmjow cerrou a mandíbula, e empurrou a cabeça dele para trás. Ichigo puxou o ar pesado para dentro dos pulmões, para os ânimos se assentarem.

Grimmjow saiu de cima do estofado, sacudindo os pés para se livrar do bolo de roupas presas em volta dos tornozelos, e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do Kurosaki, enquanto soltava o restante dos botões da camisa. Entretanto não se desfez da peça. Ele esticou os braços acima da cabeça estalando as juntas e a dobra do pescoço, soltando um suspiro de falso cansaço. Então debruçou o torso em cima do rapaz, mexendo os dedos no fecho da calça, para depois arrancá-la pelos pés, reparando na objeção entorpecida, e nos grunhidos insossos de protesto que escapuliam pela boca dele.

Usou as mãos grandes para subir a regata cinza do menino até o pescoço, deixando o tórax esguio descoberto. Grimmjow passou uma mão por debaixo da dobra do joelho do outro fazendo aquela perna içar, enquanto debruçava o peito por cima do dele. Afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço tombado sobre o estofado. Colou os lábios naquela pele lisinha, insinuando os lábios para dentro da coleira, espalhando o movimento até as clavículas. Logo substituiu o roçar da boca pela língua faminta, e depois pelos dentes, abocanhando aquela carne febril, deixando suas marcas pelo caminho.

A palma da mão desceu, comprimindo o volume por cima da boxer do garoto, os dedos fazendo movimentos estimulantes em volta do falo intumescido. Continuou nisso, sugando os mamilos rosados, prendendo-os entre os dentes, notando a tez se enrijecer em volta da língua. Sentiu a ondulação no peito abaixo do seu oscilar, porque Ichigo emitia gemidos entre a dor e o prazer, correspondendo ao contato. O mais velho trincou os dentes, os orbes azuis faiscando, reluzindo aquela expressividade perversa.

– Como se sente, Kurosaki? – Ele suspendeu uma das pernas do menor, passando a língua na curva dos joelhos, sugando a pele até a parte interna das coxas, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele. – Tá do seu gosto? Ainda tá doendo? A coisa deve estar bem feia nas suas costas. – Levantou o corpo girando os ombros para trás, salientando o peito para frente. – Depois eu vou querer ver o estrago.

– Ao menos me diz, por favor... Aaahh. – Ichigo tapou o rosto com as mãos sentindo vergonha daquilo. – Me diz por que eu tô aqui. – Completou, com a voz saindo raspada na garganta. – O que diabos eu te fiz? Nem te conheço, eu...Hmm... Nunca te... Ahh... Vi na vida.

– O que você me fez? – Respirou fundo, ganhando uma expressão de incerteza, olhando o rapaz rendido, escorregado na poltrona. – Não me fez nada. O que um moleque da tua raça faria contra mim?

Ichigo falseou a voz, e começou a repetir as mesmas perguntas como numa prece. Por que estava ali? Queria saber. Precisava ao menos de um motivo. Qualquer um que fosse, ele apenas tinha que existir para desoprimir aquele dissabor, o desalento que assolava sua consciência. Seu corpo começou a perder significado, a lucidez era só um brilho opaco, apagada dentro da mente. Sentia os membros imundos, a sujeira invisível daquele homem incrustada sob a sua pele. Num desatino, ele riu da própria desgraça, ouvindo o som da sua voz ressoar cristalino no pensamento.

Grimmjow envergou a coluna de modo a alcançar a terceira gaveta da cômoda, mexendo as mãos para os lados até encontrar o que queria. Recolheu o braço sem fechar o móvel, deixando um amontoado de coisas reviradas para fora, caídas ali em volta, e forçou o polegar contra a tampinha do frasco em mãos. Ichigo observou o brilho da viscosidade escorrer turva entre os dedos do maior, enquanto este os movia para espalhar melhor o liquido entre eles. Em seguida a mão em forma de garra puxou-lhe a roupa íntima até as canelas, e algo gelado o invadiu, compelindo-o a agitar as ancas com o choque térmico da substância fria contra a pele ardente.

O homem dos cabelos azuis vibrantes circulou a língua na base do membro inchado, sugando a região em volta, descendo para a virilha, para depois instigá-la no caminho para a entrada do rapaz. Afastou o rosto um bocado, tencionando o dedo médio na passagem, movimentando-o com força de encontro às paredes encharcadas de lubrificante. Ichigo contorceu toda a coluna arqueando o corpo acima do estofado, arreganhando mais pernas, ressaltando o contato afundando-se dentro de si.

Grimmjow abriu mais espaço na fenda escorregadia, agora introduzindo dois dedos para dentro dele, perfurando-o vigorosamente, arreganhando os dentes para as reações no outro. Num certo ponto daquela tortura, precisou se impor entre as pernas do morango, porque o infeliz tentava fechá-las, e empurrá-lo com os pés.

Ah, como ele era insolente, merecia uns tapas!

A mente doentia saboreava aqueles grunhidos aflitos, como música para os ouvidos. Bem, azar o de Ichigo por ter nascido com aquela cara idiota de menino inocente, que só fazia aumentar o desejo em Grimmjow, de se achar no direito de poder maltratá-lo cada vez mais.

– Quer que eu pare? – Perguntou despreocupado, acelerando os movimentos da mão, parando subitamente para encaixar o terceiro dedo. Ichigo sulcou os calcanhares contra o dorso do homem num reflexo de dor intensa. – Se eu parar vou te que colocar outra coisa. E vai doer ainda mais. Não que eu me importe, só tô dizendo, porque pela sua cara, você tá gostando de sofrer.

O mais novo juntou energias, forçou as duas mãos sobre os braços da poltrona para lhe dar apoio, e obrigou o corpo para cima, sentindo os dedos alheios escorregarem para fora dele. Em seguida ficou sentado, a respiração ofegante, as mãos escondendo o sexo entre as pernas.

Sentia sede, uma sede absurda! A camisa regata grudava na pele que ardia com o suor salgado brotando dela; o corpo desaguando todo líquido existente dentro dele. Foi fechando os olhos devagar, as pupilas revirando por detrás das pálpebras caídas, e aquela sensação pareceu durar uma eternidade, até que... Apagou.


	2. The devil's laughing in your face

Ichigo acordou num salto, lambendo ansioso a água fria gotejando sobre os lábios ressequidos. Havia apagado pouco menos de vinte minutos, mas o corpo lânguido sentia que três dias se passaram. Imaginou que tudo fizesse parte de um sonho ruim; ou um malfadado equívoco da parte daquele maníaco, que, percebendo seu trágico engano, o deixara escapar. E agora estaria em casa, ou na pior das hipóteses, num hospital ou coisa parecida.

Ah sim, finalmente.

– Oeee! – Grimmjow estapeou o outro, despejando o líquido frio no alto da cabeça dele. Era uma merda quando esses inconvenientes aconteciam. Francamente, apagar bem no meio do procedimento? Ah, ele ia fazer aquela peste pagar caro por isso. Sendo a vingança racional ou não. Não se importava, na realidade. – Não pensa que vai me deixar na mão, seu pivete.

O Kurosaki piscou querendo se agarrar ao desespero, detento o ímpeto vergonhoso de chorar feito um covarde, abrindo seus olhos mais uma vez para aquela voz ferina, o rosto doentio a centímetros do seu. Com a visão agora mais nítida, pôde enxergar o fulgor do suor fluindo pelos poros do homem. O par de pupilas azuis injetadas na face, vertendo o ar demoníaco que emanava dele.

Por Deus! Aquilo não tinha mais fim? Teria morrido, e aquele era o inferno?

Grimmjow segurou as bochechas do garoto entre o polegar e o resto dos dedos, apertando a carne fofa das maçãs. Enterrou a língua dentro daqueles lábios, ondulando-a com urgência no interior da cavidade úmida. Afastou-se um pouco para tomar ar, e sugou o vapor quente, ofegante, do morango para dentro da própria boca.

– Bem vindo de volta, Kurosaki. – A voz perturbadora lhe disse satírica, exalando o hálito num misto de álcool e nicotina na direção do seu olfato.

Estremeceu ao sentir algo imensamente gelado perto do tornozelo direito. O frio foi subindo pela canela, rodeando os joelhos, e só quando atingiu as coxas que pode identificar a pedra de gelo conduzida por aquela mão grande, derretendo sobre a efervescência intensa da sua pele. Grimmjow deslizou com o cubo entre os dedos, entrando na parte interna das coxas, escondendo-o nas dobras da virilha, subindo no vão estreito, para morrer com a pedra dissolvida sobre o púbis do rapaz.

Tomou nota tardia da posição indecente na qual se encontrava, sentado contra a parede áspera, em cima da cômoda antiga, as pernas arreganhadas, o corpo todo despido, exceto pela regata cinza enrolada no alto do peito. Grimmjow curvou-se entre suas coxas, lambendo a água derretida em volta do membro flácido, deslizando com a ponta da língua quente em seu comprimento, incentivando-lhe novamente a excitação. Ichigo não conseguia controlar a resposta natural do corpo reagindo ao estímulo; então, a região estimulada começou a fervilhar, pedindo por mais contato com a boca dele.

O mais velho enfiou a mão dentro de um copo ao lado, retirando dali o último cubo, levando-o até a boca, segurando a pedra entre os lábios. Firmou um braço em cima da perna molhada do outro, enquanto espalhava-lhe o gelo em toda largura do tórax, intercalando o trajeto com chupões e mordidas na pele ferida pelo choque térmico discordante. Ichigo jogou a cabeça para trás, chocando contra a parede, exibindo o pescoço arquejante para cima, enquanto a voz gemia alto, ressoando contra as paredes do cômodo abafado. Esqueceu por alguns segundos da gravidade na qual se encontrava. Era disso que seu corpo precisava, aquele frescor, o frio cortante elucidando seus poros em erupção.

Grimmjow subiu com a pedra de gelo para aquela área exposta abaixo do maxilar, e depois assoprou o pescoço molhado do ruivo, provocando-lhe um arrepio ardente na espinha. Direcionou o restante do cubo para o mamilo esquerdo, friccionando-o ali para intensificar a ação do gelar; e quando a matéria derreteu revelando a saliência enrijecida, o homem mordeu o bico gelado, puxando o pedaço sensível de pele entre os dentes como se quisesse arrancá-lo do rapaz. Ichigo gritou aflito, agarrando-se aos fios azuis, tentando afastá-lo antes que o tecido da carne começasse a dilacerar. Grimmjow o segurou vigorosamente, enterrado em sua na cintura, onde os sinais das unhas ficariam nítidos pelo menos por uns dois dias. O mais velho gostava disso; deixar sua marca no corpo alheio, como uma assinatura intitulando sua propriedade.

Ouviu-se o tilintar de fivelas sendo afrouxadas, e Grimmjow se livrou das calças mais uma vez, chutando a peça para trás. Posicionou-se melhor entre as pernas do menor, puxando-o para mais perto dos seus quadris. Ichigo sentiu o corpo vibrar quando a ereção do outro tocou a sua. Grimmjow debruçou por cima dele, a mão unindo os falos entre os dedos, estimulando ambos entre atritos e movimentos de baixo para cima.

Colou a boca na audição do rapaz, sussurrando obscenidades, repetindo mil vezes o quando queria foder o miserável, aplicar-lhe o castigo merecido, revirá-lo do avesso. As palavras dele continham escárnio, e ficaram suspensas na memória, ecoando na cabeça do mais jovem que nem um sino, flagelando o juízo.

Grimmjow tornou a beijá-lo; dessa vez sem urgência ou violência. A língua explorando a boca alheia num ritmo amortecido, ondulando sensualmente, recebendo reciprocidade. Ichigo segurou a mão que tocava os sexos unidos num reflexo de instinto, acompanhando a manipulação, proporcionando assim, mais prazer. Exprimiu uma série de gemidos sofreados dentro da boca que lhe beijava, pensando no quão sujo havia se tornado.

E tudo isso no prazo de ínfimas duas ou três horas... Quem saberia dizer? E para ser franco, que diferença isso fazia agora? Parecia que dias, semanas, foram deixadas para trás. Como uma carona na estrada do tormento, que o guiava diretamente para as portas do inferno. Lenta e mordaz.

Um calor arrebatador começou a brotar de dentro do seu coração. Um formigar intenso. Aquele ardor desmedido tomou conta do seu corpo, pulsando sob a pele, latejando nas veias, fazendo os tecidos dilatarem. Queria sair de si, deixar aquela matéria física e insignificante num surto incontrolável. Meu Deus, o cérebro ia explodir!

O mais velho reconheceu a reação que tanto esperava no moranguinho, começar a manifestar. Se o imbecil do Zaraki não tivesse aplicado doses tão cavalares da droga, não haveria necessidade de lutar contra a indolência do infeliz por tanto tempo.

– Que foi? Não vai mais resmungar para eu deixar você ir? Perdeu o medo, ou só tava fazendo um charme? – Grimmjow gargalhou já sabendo a resposta. – Diz pra mim, Kurosaki, diz pra mim da tua boca o que te fez mudar de opinião tão depressa. – Afastou-se do garoto em sua mudez delatora, fitando-o numa afronta; a mão segurando a corrente da coleira, tomando o assento da poltrona. Em seguida agitou o objeto metálico fazendo um convite ao rapaz. – Vem cá, bem obediente e senta aqui. – Bateu com a mão sobre a coxa desnuda, tal como se o outro fosse um cãozinho submisso.

– Vai se foder, seu pervertido de merda! – Ichigo o amaldiçoou admirando-se com o tom da própria voz; mas seus olhos não mostravam nada além do que a derrota evidente por trás do véu marejado cor de âmbar.

Grimmjow rangeu os dentes. Aquela bicha de merda ainda tinha a audácia de lançar uma provocação a essa altura do campeonato? Incrível. A corrente foi estendida em arrancada brutalmente, causando a queda do Kurosaki de cima do móvel. Não é como se a cômoda fosse alta, mas despencara de mau jeito, batendo os joelhos contra o chão, sendo atravessado por uma dor aguda na base das coxas. Sorte a dele de não ter quebrado nada, embora a articulação dali ficaria roxa por um bom tempo.

– Eu não vou repetir. – E não foi preciso. Ichigo se arrastou pesadamente sobre os joelhos doloridos, engatinhando com dificuldade, sentindo a cabeça pesar cinco vezes mais do que o normal. Parou perante ele, sentado sobre as pernas dobradas, o tronco curvado fazendo uma sombra escura entre elas. Grimmjow o puxou pelos punhos, obrigando-o a acomodar-se em seu colo, frente a frente com a fonte do seu desespero.

Ichigo retesou-se todo ao sentir aquele volume diante dele, entendendo imediatamente as intenções daquela mente depravada. Colocou as duas mãos tapando as partes íntimas, insistindo na luta ineficaz em repelir o homem. Certo que viu-se em situações degradantes, tendo que sujeitar à atos de pura demência do cidadão, mas, aquilo não.

Pelo amor de Deus, não, não!

– Seria fácil eu acreditar nessa sua relutância, se não fosse o óbvio entre as suas pernas. Você tá morrendo de tesão, tá afim, me fala. – Grimmjow abocanhou-lhe os mamilos, esfregando o rosto no tórax suado, as mãos explorando as costas açoitadas do morango. – Admite. Se você admitir, eu te deixo ir. – Fixou o olhar no semblante martirizado acima do seu. – Mas primeiro tem que admitir. E dependendo do jeito que falar, eu posso até pensar em ser gentil.

Ichigo sabia que era pura chantagem.

Ele era um escroto, nojento, imundo, sem um pingo de dignidade.

Não ia deixá-lo ir para de lugar algum. Entretanto, o resquício de sanidade ainda existente dentro dele abstraiu a mentira, rendendo-se a uma esperança nula. Porque humanos são assim; mesmo abalados em meio a pior das calamidades, insistiam e teimavam em não desistir. Ainda que tal esforço resumisse em cavar a própria cova.

– Eu... – Ichigo hesitou a voz. – Eu quero...

– Quer o quê?

– Eu quero... Foder com você.

Grimmjow surtou. Enlouqueceu. Perdeu o resto de senso – se é que ele o tinha, ou coisa parecida –, e tomou a presa num acesso de fúria e insanidade. Arrancou as mãos que impediam passagem entre as coxas do ruivo, puxando-o para cima daquela excitação pulsante em si mesmo. Ichigo ficou apavorado, sentindo-se um completo imbecil. Deteve as mãos na altura do umbigo, enquanto o outro vasculhava os vãos do estofado a procura do lubrificante, porque evidentemente, precisaria dele outra vez.

A ereção fazia pressão no vão de suas paredes, escorregando entre elas. O menor engoliu em seco. Certamente o tamanho de Grimmjow jamais poderia ser acomodado dentro dele. O pensamento o induziu a encolher as pernas, suspirando baixinho entre gemidos. A droga desconhecida ainda circulando nas veias, fazia crescer o desprezo por si mesmo devido àquela covardia estúpida.

O outro lambuzou a mãos com a substância escorregadia, direcionando-a para lubrificar o garoto, quem reclamou com o toque frio ali em baixo. Em seguida puxou-lhe uma das mãos, encharcando a palma com o líquido.

– Agora é sua vez. – Grimmjow ajeitou as costas na poltrona, de modo a fazer o peso em cima do baixo ventre afastar para o meio das coxas, deixando seu membro acessível. – Que é? Quanto mais, melhor. Anda logo, deixa de frescura.

Ichigo sentiu pena da sua própria existência. Levou a mão úmida até protuberância do homem, espalhando aquela viscosidade gelatinosa na extensão. Grimmjow trincou os dentes, grunhindo, gemendo. Puxou a corrente da coleira que pendia para trás, para alcançar o pescoço dele, lambendo o local enquanto sentia a mão alheia o enchendo de volúpia.

Queimando na vontade de possuir aquele corpo por completo, Grimmjow arrastou o mais novo pelos quadris, diminuindo o espaço entre eles. O mais jovem firmou os dedos nos bíceps resistentes, seus olhos e lábios apertados, deixando escancarada sua aflição e ansiedade. Quando sentiu sua entrada ser pressionada, ele abriu a boca no mundo a berrar, tentando suspender o corpo, impedindo a penetração. O que foi inútil, porque a força de Grimmjow no momento era trinta vezes maior que a dele. Então o mais velho o soltou, quando já havia o preenchido pela metade.

– Tá doendo, seu desgraçado! Tá me machucando. Me larga, me solta, seu doente!

– Isso! – Grimmjow arreganhou os dentes sorrindo que nem louco. – Desse jeito que eu gosto, Kurosaki. Pede mais alto, para todo mundo lá fora te ouvir.

Ichigo engoliu as lamúrias por enquanto, e endireitou o corpo em cima do maior. Vacilou um pouco o equilíbrio, por conta da moleza nas pernas, e daquele volume inchado, pulsando dentro de si, distendendo a musculatura naturalmente estreita da região. Aquele seu ponto ainda era virgem até minutos atrás, logo, conservava-se no direito de lamentar livremente com a invasão – detalhe que, aliás, não vinha a ser nenhum incômodo para Grimmjow; pelo contrário, gostava muito de ver aquele moleque sofrer. Ichigo então tentou se sustentar, e apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros fortes, franzindo o colarinho da camisa aberta entre os dedos.

Autoritário, Grimmjow cravou as unhas no traseiro do Kurosaki, envergando as articulações para encher as mãos da carne macia. Massageou aquela parte, esmagando as ancas, incitando-o a movimentar-se. Num solavanco, forçou-o para baixo enterrando-se por completo dentro dele.

O ruivo comprimiu os joelhos em volta do corpo abaixo do seu, e um grito estridente esguichou da boca, morrendo aos poucos, transformando-se num suspiro de puro prazer. Sentiu o falo golpear o âmago do seu ser, exilando-o de todas suas faculdades mentais em frações de segundos. O prazer se alastrou pelos membros, fazendo-o esquecer da dor, do cansaço, desejando mais daquele choque delicioso.

Sua boca começou a salivar intensamente, ao passo que se descobriu ondulando os quadris em cima do membro pulsante, querendo acertar aquele ponto mais uma vez. Não apenas isso, mas extravasar a cólera inflamada de dentro de si. A saliva verteu do canto dos lábios muito abertos num filete morno, a visão extremamente embaralhada, e os músculos bambos, balançando frouxamente em cima do homem. Grimmjow introduziu dois dedos na boca dele, estocando-os como se imitando o ato sexual; os livres da outra mão, usava para estimular-lhe entre as pernas, para não deixar que perdesse o incentivo.

Ichigo engasgou com a pressão dos dedos no fundo da garganta, e jurava sentir aquele gosto de ferrugem típico do sangue brotando no céu da boca, provavelmente resultado das unhas lhe raspando na mucosa delicada. Grimmjow tirou os dedos de dentro dali, levando-os até a própria língua, provando o gosto do morango, sem tirar aquele par de olhos azuis demoníacos do rosto dele.

O mais novo gemeu observando a cena atentamente, os quadris movendo-se como se fossem dotados de vida própria além do resto do seu corpo. De repente, Grimmjow começou a ficar muito atraente. A maneira sedutora como as cores dele roubavam sua atenção, os cabelos azuis, vibrantes e rebeldes caindo sobre a testa. O movimento palpitante dos músculos sob o tórax, aquela pele firme, enrijecida. O conjunto era harmonioso, irresistível. Ichigo estava aceitando a loucura, desistindo de lutar contra aquilo.

Grimmjow sorria. Um sorriso vulgar, escancarado, de dentes bem a mostra. Os olhos âmbar embaçados fitavam de perto a expressão doentia ressaltada na face do homem enquanto cavalgava sobre ele. Ouvia o riso flutuando, injetado naquele rosto perverso.

Ele era louco, um maníaco, demente. Era isso, havia caído nas garras de um psicopata.

Ichigo desabou o peso do corpo cansado e dolorido, a cabeça colidindo no ombro alheio. Virou o rosto para a curva do pescoço daquele pervertido, inalando sua essência selvagem, brotando das gotas de suor que acumulavam no local.

– Você cansa rápido demais, não acha, Kurosaki?

– Eu não fiz nada para você... Chega! – Ele vociferou, implorando ofegante, soltando as palavras no ar. – Eu não tenho culpa de merda nenhuma... Nem consigo mais me mexer! Me deixa sair desse lugar, não tá vendo que... – Soluçou. – Que isso tá errado?

– Pff, seu preguiçoso. Como se isso fosse algum estorvo.

Ichigo sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado, e numa sequência rápida viu-se ajoelhado de frente para a poltrona, seguido do maior atrás dele, na mesma posição. Então uma força rude fez com que tombasse o tronco para frente. Agarrou-se ao braço do estofado para não cair, devido às mãos enormes afastando suas pernas para encaixar-se entre elas.

Quando reconheceu o falo comprimindo contra sua entrada, Ichigo contestou. A medida que Grimmjow ia se escorregando para dentro dele, puxava o corpo, sem se dar conta de que aquilo só aumentava ainda mais seu sofrimento. Impaciente com aquela teimosia, seus braços foram puxados para trás, a cabeça afundou no assento de couro em busca de sustentação, e o mais velho o esticou dolorosamente pelos pulsos, fazendo os ossos estalarem entre os músculos retorcidos.

Grimmjow imergiu-se completamente para dentro dele. Grunhiu um suspiro intenso de prazer, sentindo o interior quente do morango o envolver, pulsando enlouquecidamente em volta dele, sugando-o para dentro.

Forçou-se vigorosamente, sem se importar com a dificuldade de executar estocadas mais violentas. Soltou por fim os braços dele, porque daquele jeito era um tanto desconfortável. Portanto fixou as mãos na extensão das costas do ruivo, pressionando-lhe os flancos, ao passo que ia se aprofundando em sua carne apertada. Mais tarde, forçou a regata cinza para cima, revelando os vergões avermelhados saltando na pele rosada, resultado da "brincadeira" de instantes atrás. Raspou as unhas com força no lugar, o rapaz bramiu refutando a dor. Grimmjow sentiu o efeito da tortura em contrações intensas em volta do seu membro, dificultando sua movimentação dentro dele.

Curvou-se então sobre as costas do menor, trazendo a cabeça ruiva para trás com os dedos fincados como garras nos fios alaranjados. Salgou o paladar na pele suada do pescoço, percorrendo a nuca, trilhando a espinha. Ichigo emitia ruídos roucos e incompreensíveis quando Grimmjow o atingia certeiro na próstata, gemia como louco, desconhecendo o som da própria voz. Os joelhos ardiam raspando contra chão áspero, por causa do atrito descontrolado dos corpos.

O mais velho enfiou uma mão por debaixo do seu ventre para aliviar aquela ereção o castigando entre as pernas, pulsando compulsivamente implorando um orgasmo. Investiu os quadris com tudo, masturbando o rapaz em meio a gritos de dor e lascívia. Quando foi sentindo a pélvis do outro começar a se mover instintivamente contra sua mão, Grimmjow conteve seus movimentos, concentrando-se em prolongar o deleite da vítima. Ichigo arranhou a garganta, agarrando-se à almofada do assento, ao passo que inundava os dedos alheios com seu prazer. Seu gozo foi o mais intenso e poderoso que jamais havia experimentado até hoje.

O cume da exaustão finalmente o devorou por inteiro. Havia sido desprovido de todo e qualquer vestígio de energia alojada em seu organismo. Grimmjow saiu de dentro dele, deixando o corpo consumido tombar. O Kurosaki sentia o rosto queimando, com vergonha triplicada de encarar aquele doente outra vez. Mas foi forçado a fazê-lo, porque foi erguido nos braços dele, sendo levado até a mesa no meio do cômodo, que só agora havia reparado voltar ao seu lugar inicial.

– Não me olha com essa cara de culpa, depois de gritar feito uma cadela no cio.

Foi sentado na beirada no móvel, as mãos rudes o acariciando bruscamente no pescoço e cintura. Grimmjow passeou com língua no lóbulo, desviando para o maxilar, devorando as bochechas quentes, tomando os lábios trêmulos. Aprofundou-se num beijo solitário, pois não era correspondido. Quanto mais Ichigo olhava para aquele rosto, mais enxergava a figura de uma besta insaciável.

O homem tinha o demônio no corpo, ou o quê?

Grimmjow espalmou a mão direita no peito do garoto, empurrando-o contra a mesa. Sem um pingo de forças para resistir ao impulso, Ichigo tombou para trás, a nuca atingida severamente na tampa protetora da lâmpada suspensa. Desabou as costas sobre a madeira esfacelada, a cabeça girando, tonta, dolorida sob a luz sacolejando dentro dos seus olhos.

As duas pernas do ruivo foram erguidas na altura da cintura, deixando os joelhos dobrados bem próximos das costelas de Grimmjow, quem guiou-se mais uma vez para a abertura exposta, penetrando-o com mais facilidade dessa vez. O outro ofegava, contorcendo as juntas, debilitado demais; seu corpo ainda sensibilizado dado aos efeitos do orgasmo.

O maior começou a deslizar para dentro dele, fitando o rapaz estirado, exaurido por completo sobre a mesa. A luz balançando em cima do peito descoberto, ferindo-lhe os olhos ardidos. Grimmjow esticou uma de suas pernas, cravando os dentes na panturrilha, rodeando a língua detrás da curva do joelho, enquanto descia o olhar para baixo, vendo-se movimentar dentro do morango.

A corrente pesada pendeu para o lado, raspando contra o chão num estremecer metálico. Os movimentos de Grimmjow empurrando-o contra as farpas soltas da mesa de madeira, faziam a extensão da coleira agitar, dando a impressão de que puxava o pescoço dele com a força de uma tonelada. Levou as mãos até o pescoço, gastando uma força que já não tinha mais, para puxar o objeto que o sufocava. Queria tirar aquilo, precisava respirar.

Naquela altura Ichigo distinguia apenas a loucura ecoando, se aproximando desembestada a galope nos corredores corrompidos de sua consciência. Não era mais ele, não tinha mais como ser. Ele tombou a cabeça na madeira, curvando o pescoço para olhar o agressor mais uma vez, como que num disparate irracional de busca por realidade. Insistindo no questionamento tolo de duvidar do presente deturpado.

– Tô sentindo falta dos seus gritos. – Ele ofegou nervoso entredentes. – Grita pra mim, Ichigo.

Grimmjow acelerou o balanço dos quadris, ergueu as ancas do menor um tanto, projetando-se por cima dele; e numa sequência de investidas, arrancou o que queria da boca de sua vítima. Acompanhando o grito roubado, uma descarga de prazer se abateu sobre o corpo enquanto gozava. Arfou, puxando o ar carregado para os pulmões dilatados. Finalmente havia se esgotado.

Ichigo surpreendeu-se quando Grimmjow o colocou no chão, percebendo que agora conseguia firmar os pés para andar, apesar de ainda muito tonto. Teve apenas o curto espaço de tempo para experimentar mover as pernas sentindo o gozo viscoso escorrer entre elas. Foi então tomado nos braços, carregado até a poltrona. O corpo exausto demais, cada célula latejando de dor; tombou o rosto contra o peito suado de Grimmjow. O contato com ele se desfez, quando sentiu que fora largado em cima do móvel. Ichigo uniu os joelhos prendendo os braços em volta deles, deitando com a cabeça ali em cima. De repente começou a fazer frio, e teve a impressão de ouvir Grimmjow falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu ouvir direito sua voz.

Havia caído completamente em desgraça. Não havia mais orgulho, apenas a vergonha e a humilhação embebidas em seu olhar. Podia sentir o cheiro daquele homem odioso impregnado em cada partícula do seu ser. Mesmo que se lavasse, ou mesmo se esfolasse na tentativa de se livrar daquele cheiro, seria inútil. Sabia que estava cravado sob a pele, e ficaria para sempre gravado na memória.

Recusou-se a erguer os olhos para Grimmjow, enquanto este colocava as roupas de volta no corpo. Portanto, virou a face para o encosto da poltrona, os dentes cerrados, as mãos se agarrando aos próprios cabelos, como se pudessem amenizar sua miséria. Em seguida o ranger metálico de uma porta rasgou seus ouvidos, acompanhado de uma pancada estridente.

Indiferença; era essa sua recompensa.

Agora estava sozinho, completamente desmoralizado. Não fazia ideia do que seria de si mesmo a partir daquele momento, nem por qual crime fora punido; largado sem ao menos um motivo que justificasse o merecimento de todo o castigo suportado.

Pensou que seria justo se a ruína definitiva caísse sobre ele naquele instante, libertando-o de conviver com aquilo o resto da vida. Porque nada mais restava; apenas a degradação do seu ser no canto daquela sala imunda, personificada numa matéria violentada, diminuída em seu tormento.

* * *

...

* * *

**notas finais:**

_Enfim, o fim! Não sou boa em fazer finais, mil desculpas.  
Gente, mas então: não sei o que me deu na cabeça para escrever uns troços bizarros desses. Socorro! Logo com Grimmjow e Ichigo, tão fofinhos. (Meu fofo é meio deturpado, ok?) AHUHAUAHA.  
Certo, eu queria ver o Ichigo sofrer, e não tinha pessoa melhor do que o Grimmjow para bancar o sádico, convencido, com aquele sorriso psicótico, pra fazer do moranguinho gato e sapato. Convenhamos.  
Eu nem sou muito fã do estilo, desses lemons err... Dessa categoria violenta, mas foi mais forte que eu. Sentei e num surto fiz essa fic em 1 dia e meio. Fui escrevendo sem rumo, quando vi...BOOM. Acho que meu inconsciente estava precisando extravazar algum sentimento bem odioso, ou coisa do gênero.  
Ainda bem que existe a escrita...  
Então, não admirem se algo não fez sentido, porque provavelmente não era pra ter feito mesmo! Blá, blá, blá. Espero que cêis tenham gostado. Obrigada a todos que leram, e aos que leram na surdina (apareçam!)  
Beijocas!_


End file.
